Shizukana
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: After all the hardships that Kai and Rei go through, can they truly find it in their hearts to forget about all their troubles and love one another again? Sequel to Hitomi. R&R please.


Chapter 1: Change

It was a year since Yami had come out. Kai and Rei were allowed to live a nice, peaceful, _quiet_ life yet again. Everyone without even realizing it, changed. Kai started to withdraw more from the group to be alone. Rei would be a lot less energetic and much more serious. Even Kai's friends had all quieted down. Except for Kousei, however, he still had the intelligence of a rock. Rei along with Chikyu and Kousei were now in their second year of high school now. Kai as well as Kuchite and Yuki were now in their third year. Together they all sat around a table, it was lunch time. And again, more often that not, Kai wasn't there.

"Where could he be all this time?" Rei murmured to himself. "He's always leaving us like this, but why?" Rei looked sadly into the lunch that he no longer had the apptetite to eat.

"I'm sure he's doing something important." Chikyu replied slowly picking at his food. He looked down at his plate blankly staring. "Why else would he leave us, right?"

Rei's gaze went around the group, they all looked down in disappointment rather than sadness. "You..." Rei started growing more furious. "You guys know something, don't you?!" Rei got up resting his clenched fists on the table. "What, what is he doing?" He quietly sat back down.

"He's..." Kuchite started only to be nudged in the side by Yuki. "He's probably just... wandering..." He also looked around the group. Everyone had a look of guilt plastered onto their faces, even he did.

"Why won't you guys tell me?" Rei asked a little shocked. "Is he telling you that you shouldn't tell me?" Yuki gave a slight nod and turned away. "What's with all of you?" Rei just growled, swore under his breath and stormed off.

"We can't tell him that Kai's grown bored of him..." Kuchite said quietly. "It'll break his heart."

"I... I can't believe that guy." Yuki said with an angry tone in his voice. "How could he do this to Rei? He promised me he would make Rei happy as long as the two lived."

"Is there something that Rei hasn't done with Kai yet?" Chikyu looked up to the ceiling and started thinking. When he thought he found the answer, he slowly tilted his head back down. "Have they had sex yet?" Everyone stared at him.

"I thought Kousei was the stupid one." Kuchite exclaimed. "Of course they've had sex. Haven't they?"

"Now that I think about it, since Yami went away Rei seemed scared of Kai, so he started to distance himself from Kai a bit and they wouldn't talk as much." Yuki stated staring into his food. "Maybe. Maybe they _haven't _had sex yet?" Everyone still remembered exactly how they were when Yami had _just _gone away, Yuki knew more than the others however.

_Flashback at Kai's home..._

"Rei, aren't you glad that Yami's finally gone?" Kai said ecstatically. "We can finally have the life we wanted." Rei just stared at Kai confused, nodding slightly. "Aren't you happy?"

"I... guess..." Rei stared down at his feet and slowly walked away. "I _am _happy, but at the same time I'm completely terrified. Why can't I look at him the same way I used to? Before it was Kai and I against Yami, now it just feels like it's me against Kai." The last few sentences that left his mouth were spoken like a whisper, but Yuki was able to hear him.

Kai sat down on the bed and stared into space with a look of sadness, anger and astonishment. "I thought that after all that, he could have overlooked everything and it'd go back to normal." Kai said looking up into the ceiling and closing his eyes before passing his gaze onto Yuki. "I guess I was wrong." He got off the bed and quietly stormed off into his own room.

Yuki looked around the room and got up. "Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?" Yuki asked himself chuckling at the thought. "I hope that Rei can open his heart to Kai once again one day. As for now, that would be a big thing to ask of Rei." He walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, towards his own.

When Kai got into his room, he closed the curtains tight, locked the door and shuffled under the covers of his bed. "I never thought, out of all the things in my life, that love would hurt the most." He stated crying himself to sleep.

When Rei reached his door, he hesitated opening the door and going in. He walked towards the closet first and packed up all his things. After making sure he packed everything he brought, he slowly crept into Yuki's room. Yuki was at his desk, with his head laid against his arms that were crossed on the surface of the desk. Noticing Yuki's state, Rei decided to leave his room and head towards the door himself. He pulled out his cellphone and called for a taxi.

When the taxi arrived, he shoved all of his luggage into the truck, and sat down on the seat in the back telling the driver where he wanted to go. As the taxi pulled into the street, he could only look back at the house with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_End of flashback..._

Yuki sighed and pushed away his food. "He must have thought I was sleeping when he left, I was way too uneasy to sleep." Yuki said staring deeply into the table. "Kai has always been the type that would want to express his emotions through his actions, so perhaps not having sex with Rei has made him unable to truly love Rei anymore."

"I don't think that sex is the only thing a relationship should have!" Kuchite exclaimed disgusted. "I'm pretty sure that Kai's reasons are different from the ones we're thinking of now."

Just as the group came to an awkward silence, Kai walked towards the table, taking the seat Rei left behind. "Um, hi." Kai murmured so quietly that barely anyone made out what he said. "How is everyone doing?"

"There's probably something inside you right now that you don't know how to express right, or want to lock in your heart" Kuchite started angrily. "But you have to tell Rei that you're heartbroken! You have to be the one to make the move! It can only be your fault if he's uncomfortable around you!" Kuchite's eyes started welling up with tears. "You're the only one that can make Rei truly smile again... So please... Talk to him at least?"

Kai looked at Kuchite blankly. "I do talk to him." Kai said fiddling with his hair. "We share words. That's considered talking. I have no real interest in talking to someone that acts as though they hate me so much. I do not believe it was my fault for this almost silence that has come between us. My heart, my heart wants me to break up with him. I want nothing more to do with him."

"How... How could you say something like that?!" Yuki asked furiously. He got off his chair and pulled Kai by the collar. "You. Jerk. I never thought that you could be this self centered. Rei would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him! You told me that you loved him, you told me that you wanted to stay with him forever! How could this have all changed in a year...?"

"People change. Decisions change." Kai replied calmly. "I believe that the only person that can control my life is me." He loosened Yuki's grip and walked away.

"Don't you dare take me lightly you bastard!" Yuki shouted causing the whole lunch room to look at him. "When you love someone, you don't brush them off as if they're nothing! What if you were in his position?! Would you have done any differently?! Would you have really just brushed it off as if it was nothing?! Could you have truly opened up your heart to them again after all that they've done?! No! The answer is no, right?!" Yuki rushed up to Kai and punched him in the face. "If you love someone... you are willing to do _anything, _and _everything_ to be with them again... And I know for a fact that you don't hate him." Yuki stomped off towards his room.

Kai sat on the floor completely shocked and bleeding slightly. Tears formed in his eyes and flooded rolled down his face. He felt as though this was the biggest reality check of his life. He ran off towards the direction of his dorm room still shocked and crying, but he was happy that Yuki had confronted him like that, if he hadn't, it would have turned out much worse. As he dashed off, his friends behind him smiled widely proud of both their hero, Yuki, and they're idiot friend, Kai.

As Kai reached the front door of the room he still shared with Rei, he slowly turned the knob and walked inside. Rei was sitting on his bed silently staring into space. As Kai took a step in, Rei's attention turned to the door.

"Oh, Kai." Rei said staring into the floor. "What are you doing here...?"

"I came to say" Kai started only to be overcome by tears. He walked towards his one true love and buried his face in his lover's lap. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, a jerk, a bastard. You can still hate me, but I just wanted to say, I still love you... More than anything... More than anyone. And I'm sorry I didn't apologize earlier, I'm too much of an idiot to realize my own mistakes. Please, if you can find it in your heart, will you forgive me?"

The tears that were coming out of Rei's eyes could compare to a very heavy rain. Rei was almost literally crying his eyes out. A small smile turned into a gigantic grin. "I never thought you'd ever talk to me again, but here you are apologizing... to me?" Rei said resting his head on Kai's and rustling his hands through his hair. "I'm the idiot, even though I knew it was Yami the whole time, your image made me think of him, and I never wanted that to happen again. So I distanced myself from you. After I started to settle down, the gap between us was so deep that I just didn't know if I could bring myself to talk to you anymore. So I'm sorry, and thank you." He tilted Kai's head up until they were face to face and passionately kissed the one that he had been longing for for so long.

"Oh, you're bleeding." Rei stated worried. He got up and rummaged through his things, and grabbed a bandage. He went back towards Kai, and fixed the bandage on his wound. "Don't get hurt anymore, ok?"

Kai only nodded pulling Rei's hips toward him, nuzzling his face in Rei's stomach. "I love you more than _anything_, or _anyone_." Kai repeated happily.

"I _love _you too. _So_ much." He kissed him again and pulled Kai into the bed with him.

The two were now together once again after an entire year, and they had never loved each other as much as they did now.

______________________________________________________

Due to request, I have actually made a sequel to Hitomi. I hope the writing is a little better in the sequel than the original. I hope you enjoy, please R&R.


End file.
